


Answers

by raininshadows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose asks a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers

Ask, Seer, the white text says. 

“Are the horrorterrors evil?” Rose asks, and looks into the cue ball.

Something inside her eyes sparks to life like it’s caught on fire. Light flares and strobes and vanishes, in her vision but somehow also beyond it. It feels like the sun has shrunk to fit inside her eyes. When Rose reads the cue ball’s answer, she can tell it’s incoherent nonsense - letters strung together like Jaspers has been walking on the keyboard, unpronounceable, useless - but nevertheless, it calls to something deep in the back of her mind. Something she doesn’t recognize responds in kind from inside her. She can feel it pulling at the edges of her sanity, teasing at her control over the power the Circle of Horrorterrors offered her. Rose has never thought of her own mind as particularly fragile before, but this new feeling surging through her is forcing her to reconsider quickly. 

Something snaps. A surge of power rushes through her, tearing away her rational thought. She recognizes it immediately as of the horrorterrors - perhaps this is intended as an answer to her question. It isn’t much of one, but horrorterrors are generally not good with explaining things to humans. It courses through her like a river, and she can feel her body shifting into its new dark eldritch form and her mind falling into the horrorterrors’ trance. What remains is Rose, but also not Rose and more than Rose; it is foreign to her mind, but it retains some of Rose Lalonde. The rest of Rose is drowning in the rush of horrorterror influence. 

The salamancers are alarmed. She tries to tell them not to be, but it doesn’t seem to work. Not that it really matters, she thinks. They can be ignored. She’s going to Skaia.


End file.
